


Scene Uncut

by Crystalwho



Series: This World's Not Big Enough OR When Tony Stark Needs a Vacation [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Together, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwho/pseuds/Crystalwho
Summary: This is the uncut scene from chapter 7 of my Avenger's story "This World's Not Big Enough OR When Tony Stark Needs a Vacation" I wanted to keep that rated Teen so I posted this separately.  You don't really need to read that to understand this. This is a sex scene between MCU Tony Stark and a Steve Rogers from a Universe I made up and refer to as 314.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: This World's Not Big Enough OR When Tony Stark Needs a Vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Scene Uncut

Tony guided Steve into the room by his wrist and shut (extreamis locking) the door behind them.

“I-” Steve started to speak again but cut himself off with a frown. “I- uhg!” Steve threw his hands up and started pacing. “I don’t know how say it. I just…” The soldier continued pacing, seeming to get more frustrated with himself. After a few minutes of pacing and half aborted attempts to tell him whatever it was Tony couldn’t take it anymore. A frustrated Steve pulled at his emotions, which could make him frustrated, but at the moment it was just pulling on his heartstrings.

“Alright.” Tony commanded the soldier’s attention stepping in the way of where a trench was being worn into the floor and steered Steve with a hand on his shoulder to the twin bunk to sit him down on one of the few pieces of furniture in the spartan Shield room. “Breathe.” He ordered once Steve was sitting. The soldier breathed in like he just realized he hadn’t been. The breath shuttered out and he took another without prompting. “Good.” The genius praised as he slid down to one knee, so he wasn’t hovering over Steve.

“You with me?” Tony asked hand out, near one of Steve’s, waiting to see if it was okay to take it. Steve grabbed onto Tony’s hand like a lifeline and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m with you.” Steve mumbled out but raised his head to look at Tony and gave him a pained smile. “I wanted to ask you, somethings. About, your world. I just- is that okay?” Steve looked so lost Tony couldn’t possibly deny him. He really was never good at saying no to those hopeful blue eyes. Tony smirked gently at Steve.

“This isn’t time travel Steve. You can ask me anything.” He teased keeping his smirk soft and gave a small squeeze to Steve’s hand. The super soldier’s grip was just shy of painful, but Tony didn’t even think about letting go.

“I- Are you and, your Steve, together?” Steve had been looking away as he asked but then looked right at Tony, as if looking for even the smallest reaction. Tony gave one, or rather none, he froze. Slowly he unthawed and took in the position he was in. Kneeling in front of Steve holding his hand. The flight part of him screamed to run, but he didn’t move, didn’t want to pull his hand out of this softer (more open) version of Steve’s hand.

“…No. We never were.” Tony looked down. Steve didn’t say anything for a moment.

“But you want to be.” It wasn’t a question; Tony knew Steve could see it. He was hardly hiding it. He was so tired of hiding it. And it wasn’t like this Steve was or even could tell anyone in his world. He nodded, defeated. He had never acknowledged how he felt about Steve to anyone else. JARVIS knew of course but he didn’t tell him. JARVIS just knew things. It was… a _relief_ to not deny it.

“It doesn’t matter though; things aren’t exactly good between us right now. It just doesn’t look like that will ever happen.” Tony smirked but even a Steve from another universe could tell it was sad. He felt Steve’s other hand gently tilt his head up to look at him but closed his eyes when he saw the concerned face. He didn’t want anyone’s pity, but no part of him let him move away from this Steve. He would let the soldier hold him there and study his face for as long as he wanted.

It was unexpected but nice when Tony felt Steve gently glide his thumb under his eye on his cheek with the hand that was more cupping his face than holding him there. The next part shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did. He felt Steve’s warm lips press onto his, caressing softly. It lasted for just a moment, but Tony felt it flood his whole body instantly, warmth running from his head to his feet.

“I never told my Tony how I felt.” Steve whispered and Tony could hear the regret. He should, it was the same regret he felt after Siberia, and he was sure Steve was lost to him. He now knew exactly what this Steve was asking, and a thousand things rushed through his mind at the realization. But really, he didn’t much care if this hurt him later, it may be the only opportunity he ever had to be with Steve, even if it wasn’t his Steve. He could pretend, as he knew this Steve wanted to pretend, he was his Tony. He only needed to know he wouldn’t hurt this Steve any more than losing his counterpart already had.

“You know I’m not staying. That I will have to go back.” He whispered. As much as it pained him to say, he couldn’t tell this man he would stay, as much as he’d like to. He had responsibilities. What was left of his friends to protect. Steve looked sad but not surprised, he had already known.

“Until then?” He asked looking so hopeful that Tony finally broke pressing their lips back together.

“Until then.” He whispered against the soldier’s lips. Then it was like chains fell off him. Tony grabbed Steve by the back of his head and kissed him deeply, rising slowly off his knees he straddled Steve’s lap without breaking the kiss once. Steve’s strong hands were on him before he was settled. He was so desperate holding onto Tony that the genius was sure he’d bruise, he really didn’t care. He wanted evidence tomorrow that this happened.

The kiss had become heated, and Tony was caressing the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck as Steve’s hands continued to grip his hips. Slowly Steve’s fingers found bare skin under Tony’s shirt and one hand started exploring his skin up his ribs while the other kept a firm grip on his hip as if afraid to let him go. Tony broke the kiss breathless and started kissing the edge of where Steve’s jaw met his neck, taking little breaths between attempts to make a hicky.

Steve’s breath hitched as Tony sucked on the skin, his fingers tightening around Tony slightly. Tony moved on after a moment, working his way down until he came to a shirt collar and pulled back slightly.

“This has to go.” Tony tugged at the shirt’s sleeve his voice deep with want and Steve quickly pulled it off. The genius noticed Steve looking at his own clothes and stood up, swiftly pulled all of his own clothes off and dropped them on the ground as he resettled himself on Steve’s lap and claiming the soldier’s mouth again.

Steve barely had time to look at Tony before the beautiful genius was back on his lap completely naked and kissing him as if his life depended on it. His hands moved hesitantly to the globes of Tony’s ass and squeezed with both hand as he pulled Tony closer. Tony’s breath hitched when Steve’s firm hands grabbed him and pulled him in, he ground against Steve making the soldier groan and shudder.

It wasn’t long before Tony was pushing Steve onto his back in the twin bunk and slowly, tortuously kissing, sucking and nibbling his way down his chest and stomach. By the time he reached the edge of Steve’s pants the soldier was breathless and blushing all the way down his chest. Tony really wanted to know if it went down any further.

Steve looked down when he felt a tug on his pants and found Tony’s beautiful brown eyes looking up through dark lashes at him.

“May I?” Tony asked with a soft smirk, as if he knew Steve wasn’t going to tell him to stop but had to ask anyway. Steve nodded sharply even as he felt a rush of embarrassment add to the heat already flowing through him at being naked in front of someone. Tony slowly pulled Steve’s pants off taking his underwear with them. He settled back in between Steve’s legs now without anything but air between them and stopped to stare.

Steve started to shift, his blush growing under the genius’s keen eyes. Tony smiled at him and leaned down kissing him softly. “You’re beautiful Steve.” He whispered before deepening the kiss and leaning down more so that every inch of their now exposed skin touched. Once they were both breathless again Tony made his way down much quicker than the first time, never stopping even though his mouth and tongue were leaving a hot streak down Steve’s chest and his abs quivered once Tony made his way over them.

The genius had a goal though and Steve had just figured it out as the searing heat of Tony’s mouth enveloped him.

“Tony!” He squeaked loudly, grasping the bed sheets so tightly they started to rip. Tony looked up at him, to see Steve’s chest arched up invitingly, bowed in pleasure and didn’t let up for a moment. Going down as far as he could on Steve’s thickness, using his tongue, flicking the slit at the end and sucking hard on the way back up, using every trick he knew to make it good for Steve.

This powerful man, a super soldier, with hands that could bend steel, squirmed beneath him, and he did that. Part of him wanted to reveal in that power but all of him just wanted to be good to Steve, to take care of him and protect him. And right now, to give him pleasure, to take him up high and easy him down into the afterglow.

Steve was getting more agitated trying not to thrust up into Tony’s mouth, twitching around, getting so close. Tony pulled off with a pop and used his hand instead when he felt Steve was on the edge. His hand could go faster and without pause Tony latched onto Steve’s balls instead sucking them into his mouth and lapping at them. Steve arched hard his eyes rolling back as he moaned Tony’s name loudly and came. Tony licked him through the aftershocks making it last as long as possible.

Once the haze lifted a little Steve realized Tony was wrapped around him with his face buried into his neck, and that Tony was still hard. Steve reached for him, and Tony tensed as Steve’s hand wrapped around him before he settled back down. Snuggling into Steve’s side.

“You don’t need to do that sweetheart.” Tony mumbled petting through his hair as Steve stroked him slowly. He was in no hurry anymore as he was so relaxed after his own orgasm.

“I want you to feel good too Tony.” Steve didn’t stop stroking him gently, but he did want something else too. Something he’d thought about and thought he’d never get when his own world’s Tony was gone. This might be his only chance to even ask.

“But I want something…” He was nervous to say it, even after all this but he had Tony’s attention now.

“Hmmm?” Tony questioned becoming more relaxed as Steve continued to stroke him softly, like they had all the time in the world. Steve nudged his head up and kissed him slow but deep, making a stream of want rush through him, and then whispered words he thought he’d never hear from any Steve.

“I want you to fuck me.” The Steve he’d dubbed as Sweetheart Steve whispered into his mouth. If there was a stream of desire before, now Tony felt a wave crush through him from the ocean. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly.

“Do you have- something?” Tony asked, his breathing already picking up again. Steve blinked, taking in the question slowly before his mind caught up.

“There’s usually, something in there. Lotion maybe.” Steve gestured to the bedside table and Tony reached over easily from the twin bunk and open the draw. There was lotion, but the baby oil would work better and leave less mess, so he pulled that out instead. Turning back to Steve he paused. He was so caught up in the desire, the pure want that he almost forgot he wanted to be gentle, kind. He didn’t want to rush this or do something Steve wasn’t ready for.

“You sure?” Tony asked softly. “You could fuck me if you want?” He added as an offer, an easy out. Steve hesitated at the offer, biting his lip but shook his head. That stubborn look came over his face and Tony knew he’d made up his mind.

“No, I mean, I would like that. A lot.” He backpedaled slightly. “But I don’t know how many chances I’ll get at this and I-” Now he was blushing bright red and Tony couldn’t help but to think he looked adorable. Steve took a breath to settle himself, it didn’t really work but he pressed on. “I want to feel you.” He whispered finally as he looked down at the sheets.

Tony cupped his face and gently tilted it up, much like Steve had done to him earlier. When Steve finally looked at him, he smiled softly. “Okay.” The word was simple, but Tony felt the tension bleed out of Steve and he kissed him slow and deep. 

“Turn over.” Tony guided Steve to his side and started working him open with one finger. Steve shifted uncomfortably with the intrusion and Tony put a hand on his side caressing him tenderly and kissed his shoulder as he settled down behind the soldier. When he pressed in a second figure Steve flinched, his breath catching. Tony stilled instantly.

“Easy sweetheart. Relax, I’ve got you.” Tony rubbed the walls of Steve’s passage gently to loosen him up. Steve breathed in and out relaxing into Tony’s hands, in a few minutes Tony was pumping in and out of him again and Steve shuddered in pleasure as Tony slid over his prostate.

“There we go. You good sweetheart?” Tony asked sensing Steve’s muscles relax and then shudder. Steve nodded wanting nothing more than to turn and rut into the bed but not wanting to lose Tony’s fingers in him. “Please.” Steve didn’t know what he was asking but wanted more. “More.”

Tony pressed up tighter behind him, chest to back and began scissoring his opening. Steve pushed back into the fingers. And now knew what he really wanted.

“Inside me, please Tony.” Steve panted pushing back into Tony’s hand but refusing to touch himself until Tony was inside him. He didn’t want to come again without Tony. He felt loss as Tony pull his fingers out and gentle rolled him the rest of the way onto his stomach. Tony’s knees spread his thighs part and then there was something bigger pressing at his hole and Steve clenched the pillow as Tony pulled his cheeks apart and the head of Tony’s cock pushed inside.

He whimpered embarrassingly high pitched as Tony slowly push in all the way to the hilt and then stopped. Only to pull back out slightly faster almost all the way and push back in slow but hard. Steve’s breath caught and he groaned deeply as Tony shifted so that his knees were more under Steve and his ass was up higher in Tony’s lap, his hips off the bed. At the new angle Tony slammed into him hard.

“TOony” Steve squealed and tried to buck up, just realizing at the angle Tony had him he couldn’t. Tony had complete control over him. Steve felt lava rush into his manhood at the realization, that Tony was fucking him and there was nothing he could do about it. He was at Tony’s mercy.

Making Steve squeal his name like that was a high point in Tony’s life and he was determined to make it happen again and as many times as he could. He pulled out slowly even as the super soldier squirmed under him, clearly wanting him to move faster and couldn’t get any traction with his hips raised above the bed. He was in control and was going to make this last. Steve would be a blissed-out mess when he was done.

Twenty minutes later with Tony’s rhythm of slowly pulling out just to slam back into Steve, the soldier was a mess crossing between cursing and begging Tony. The genius wasn’t much better. Steve had at least got to come from the blow job before, but Tony had been hanging by a thread for awhile. The pace he was trying to keep was getting almost constantly broken now. As Steve clenched around him and whined into the pillow again Tony finally broke his composer completely. He draped himself over Steve’s back touching as much of him skin to skin as possible and just let himself go, pushing into Steve as hard and fast as his body demanded.

Tony pressed his face between Steve’s shoulder blades and breathed hot pants into the damp skin. Steve shuddered and choked on the genius’s name as Tony finally broke rhythm. He had been waiting so long, and then Tony was all around him lighting up all the nerves on his back. He felt Tony’s hot breath send a shiver down his spine, and that was the last bit he could take. He came hard, everything going black as he seemed to float out of himself.

The genius gasped as Steve came clenching down on him and bring him over the edge with the soldier. He collapsed the rest of the way onto Steve’s back as his mind went blank. Finally, not thinking, at all, about anything. Not even with Extreamis. He was completely relaxed feeling Steve’s back slowly rise and fall gently beneath him. Eventually he came back to himself, his brain starting to think again, but slowly, like he was just coming back online.

Tony’s first thought was, he should probably get off Steve, as comfortable as he was, most people didn’t seem to like it when you used them for a bed. He gently pulled out of Steve and rolled to the side. Steve groan almost like in disapproval and rolled onto his back, before gathering Tony to him. Pulling him on top of his front. Tony stilled letting himself be manhandled on top of Steve’s chest, but not sure what to do. He had been almost sure, he should leave before Steve grabbed him, the other man seemed to sense his indecision though. 

“Stay? Please?” Steve asked, he didn’t want to let go yet. The stiffness in Tony melted immediately and he practically sunk into Steve’s arms, resting his head on the strong chest beneath him. Warm and sedate in Steve’s arms Tony was asleep in moments. 


End file.
